Captain America: Sam Wilson Vol 1 1
(Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Daniel Acuña | Quotation = Let's just be honest here -- this country is as divided as it's ever been. Red and blue, black and white, Republican and Democrat, North and South -- feels like we are constantly at each other's throats. We don't trust each other. We no longer see ourselves in our neighbor. And this is not some intellectual debate -- people are dying. Our streets are burning. Inequality is soaring. It feels like things are about to break wide open. And it used to be -- even if we didn't agree on what to do in our communities, we could at least unite in fighting common enemies. Everybody's okay with beating up Hydra. Even that's not so simple anymore. The good guys -- S.H.I.E.L.D. and the N.S.A. -- are getting caught doing things we never dreamt the bad guys would do, even in our worst nightmares. But the even bigger, scarier problem for me? In all these struggles, all these debates, and all these things tearing us apart -- I have a side. That's right. I have opinions. Strongly held beliefs, even. And here's the thing -- the more I saw the people I believed I was standing up for being walked on -- the more I heard a noise machine spouting intolerance and fear, drowning common sense out -- the more I wondered -- shouldn't Captain America be more than just a symbol? Steve always tried to stay above the fray, and I respected him for it. He took a stand when he had to, but as far as politics went -- he played it close to the vest. But if I really believed I could make a difference -- if I really believed I could change some minds, do some good --''' then wasn't I obligated to try? | Speaker = Captain America | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Nick Spencer | Penciler1_1 = Daniel Acuña | Inker1_1 = Daniel Acuña | Colourist1_1 = Daniel Acuña | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Katie Kubert | Editor1_3 = Alanna Smith | Appearing1 = '''Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** Agent Perry ** Agent Foss ** ** ** ** Unnamed agents * Antagonists: * ** ** Numerous unnamed soldiers * ** ** Unnamed members Other Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Press Corps * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** Lake Havasu City **** Sonoita **** *** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ** Items: * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * | Synopsis1 = In the present, Sam Wilson is boarding a flight at the Phoenix International Airport. After getting on the plane, two passengers recognize him as Captain America. In the past, Sam, as Captain America, is flying around a helicarrier evading Hydra forces while Misty Knight protects an innocent scientist from their grasp. Dennis Dunphy is also helping Cap by trying to hijack the aircraft and landing. After reminding his allies to stay alert, Cap is ironically caught off-guard by Crossbones, Hydra's muscle in the operation Wilson is trying to thwart. It's revealed the scientist Sam is trying to rescue is a S.H.I.E.L.D. top scientist who had been lured to an officially decommissioned helicarrier by Hydra, with numerous of their soldiers posing as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to create an atmosphere of false security for the scientist to work with no problems or need to use force. Cap and Crossbones proceed to fight one-on-one. Back in the present, Wilson's co-passengers are bombarding him with questions, primarily wondering why isn't he flying on a Quinjet or any mean other than commercial flight. When the passengers try to get the attention of a flight attendant and tell her about Cap's presence, she acts indifferent. Switching to the the aftermath of Cap's fight on board the helicarrier, he brings Crossbones handcuffed to the feet of S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Maria Hill, who receives Wilson with indifference. After Crossbones is taken to custody, Wilson informs Hill that it appears S.H.I.E.L.D. is completely Hydra-free for once, adding that Hydra is having problems with rebuilding their ranks. Hill continues acting Sam with disregard, as he no longer works for S.H.I.E.L.D. or the government. Sam recalls his past as the partner of the previous Captain America, Steve Rogers, and how he wanted to simply follow his footsteps after succeeding him. However, he feels the United States of America are as divided as it's ever been. People in opposite ideologies are more aggressive towards each other, inequality is soaring, and certain "good" agencies are each day more morally dubious. And the part that scares Sam the most is that he too has a political side, opinions and beliefs. While Steve didn't get involved in politics if it wasn't necessary, Sam decided that Captain America needed to be more than a symbol, and that he should step into the fray and make the change happen. However, his announcement brought Sam a wave of criticism and detractors, transforming Captain America ino a politically dividing figure. In order to work closely to the people, he established a hotline. Most of the calls were for trivial matters, except one which caught Sam's attention. A Mexican immigrant named Mariana Torres whose grandson disappeared. Her grandson, Joaquin, was a good Samaritan, accused of being a coyote for leaving supplies in the Sonoran Desert for immigrants. The local authorities suspected he had merely died or had gotten lost in the desert, but Mariana believed he had been kidnapped by the Sons of the Serpent. Sam tried to get Dennis to charter a jet to Arizona, but their finances prevented doing so. Sam had to resort to seeking assistance from his brother Gideon, who agreed to help fund him, but couldn't help him beyond that, which forced Sam to ultimately take a commercial flight. In the desert, a group of immigrants were sustaining the harshness of the sun until they found the water Joaquin had left. Their leader told them they would get a new life, but they are stopped by the Son of the Serpents, who try to force the group to come with them or die. Just then Captain America confronted them, with the Supreme Serpent pointing out that he and the Avengers are also vigilantes. Sam says that he will have to learn to live with that and fights them off with the help of Redwing. After dealing with them, a S.H.I.E.L.D. jet descends, and Commander Steve Rogers emerges, ordering Sam to stand down. | Solicit = When Steve Rogers was restored to his natural age, he chose one of his closest and most trusted allies to take up his shield. Now Sam Wilson, formely the Avenger known as Falcon, carries on the fight for liberty and justice as the all-new, all-different Captain America! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}